


Puns

by Missy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: "Please, please stop it with the puns..."





	Puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/gifts).



“Why puns? Why puns, that’s all I want to know.”

Becky shrugs. “Aren’t they punderful enough?”

Charlotte moans. “Please stop. I’m begging you.”

“Ooh, can you do it on your knees?” Becky’s grinning, her teeth sharp. Charlotte snorts a laugh. She wasn't completely above punning, after all. It was the lowest form of humor, even if the person punning away was terribly cute. She had a reputation to uphold!

“I don’t do command performances, baby,” she said, swaying her hips confidently, making Becky grin and laugh, arm wrapped sweetly about Charlotte’s neck, all set to squeeze her tight and close.


End file.
